Disturbing Behavior
Summary FAMILY TIES — Still in Chicago, Klaus uses Gloria, a witch he knew long ago, to help him track down missing information that will explain why his plan isn’t working. Gloria’s spells reveal intriguing glimpses of the truth, but she soon realizes she needs Stefan’s knowledge to complete the puzzle. When Stefan suddenly finds himself in danger, help comes from a surprising ally. Back in Mystic Falls, a frustrating new enemy pushes Damon over the brink and he lashes out in a way that will have lasting consequences. Caroline struggles with her own emotional issues, even as she tries to help Elena face her feelings. Jeremy makes a brief but disturbing breakthrough with one of his ghostly visitors , leaving him more confused than ever. Finally, Bonnie has a strange encounter that will affect everyone. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Joseph Morgan as Klaus Recurring Cast *Malese Jow as Anna *Jack Coleman as Bill Forbes *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood *Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes Guest Cast * Charmin Lee as Gloria * Claire Holt as Rebekah thumb|right|300px|Promo Quotes Elena: "I'm just going to keep making chilli, pretend like I didn't just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't wanna be found." Damon: (To Alaric) '"She's in denial."'' '''Elena: "I'm not in denial." ---- Katherine: (To Stefan) "''You two look chummy. Klaus your new bestie?"'' ---- Anna: "Jeremy! Tell me you can hear me?" Jeremy: "Yeah, yeah, I can hear you alright, what the hell!" ---- Caroline: "I come bearing gifts!" Elena:'' "Please tell me that's not chilli..."'' ---- Gloria: (To Stefan, about Elena) '"She's supposed to be dead, and that's why Klaus can't make hybrids."'' ---- '''Elena: "Where's Damon?" Caroline: "Probably off somewhere doing bad things to good people." ---- Rebekah: "There has to be more to this dress." Stefan: "There’s not." Rebekah: "So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then? I got dirty looks for wearing trousers." Klaus: "You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing." ---- Katherine: (To Stefan) '"I’ve heard about that sister. Be careful. She’ll ruin you."'' ---- 'Damon: ''(To Bill) '"So, Bill, I hear you’re into the whole daddy daughter vampire torture thing."'' ---- 'Gloria: ''(To Klaus) '"You’re harshin’ my juju."'' ---- '''Rebekah: "I am not a brat!" Klaus: "A thousand years of life experience says otherwise." ---- Tyler: "You want me to kick his ass?" Caroline: "Yes. I mean, no. I bought him the shirt he’s wearing and it was really expensive." ---- Stefan: (About the other Originals) '"Why don’t you un-dagger them?"'' '''Rebekah: "Because he would hunt me down and kill me. He’s a vindictive little bastard, my brother." ---- Alaric: "You killed me." Damon: "You pissed me off." Alaric: "You killed me!" Damon: "Ric, no hard feelings, alright? I was on a bit of a tear, and everyone was trying to tell me how to behave." Alaric: "Maybe they finally realized you’re a dick." ---- Bill: (To Caroline) '"Don’t worry. I’m going to go back home before somebody kills me."'' ---- '''Caroline: "Daddy. I’m going to be okay." Bill: "You’re a vampire sweetheart. I don’t think you’ll ever be okay again." Soundtrack Gallery TVDS3 (17).jpg TVDS3 (16).jpg TVDS3 (15).jpg TVDS3 (14).jpg TVDS3 (13).jpg TVDS3 (12).jpg TVDS3 (11).jpg TVDS3 (10).jpg TVDS3 (9).jpg TVDS3 (8).jpg TVDS3 (7).jpg TVDS3 (6).jpg TVDS3 (5).jpg TVDS3 (4).jpg TVDS3 (3).jpg TVDS3 (2).jpg TVDS3.jpg Db1.jpg Damon attacking Caroline.jpg|Damon attacking Caroline Stefan-torture.png|Gloria getting ready to torture Stefan Damon+Alaric.jpg CandiceAccolaFilming.jpg|Candice Accola Filming "Disturbing Behaviour" VD304B 1490r111006155326-DISTURBING BEHAVIOR.jpg| behind-the-scenes of “Disturbing Behavior.” VD304a 0331111006155319-DISTURBING BEHAVIOR.jpg| behind-the-scenes of “Disturbing Behavior.” VD304a 0489r111006155322-DISTURBING BEHAVIOR.jpg| behind-the-scenes of “Disturbing Behavior.” TVD304C 0521111006155312-DISTURBING BEHAVIOR.jpg| behind-the-scenes of “Disturbing Behavior.” TVD304C 0349111006155310-DISTURBING BEHAVIOR.jpg| behind-the-scenes of “Disturbing Behavior.” TVD304C 1230r111006155316-DISTURBING BEHAVIOR.jpg| behind-the-scenes of “Disturbing Behavior.” TVD bts111006155821-DISTURBING BEHAVIOR.jpg| behind-the-scenes of “Disturbing Behavior.” Trivia * In the trailer, Damon tells Elena that "He isn't Stefan". This has happened twice before, however Stefan told Katherine that he isn't Damon, and Elena told Rose she isn't Katherine. * Antagonists:Gloria, Bill Forbes and Damon Salvatore Continuity * Gloria, Rebekah, Elizabeth and Katherine were last in[[ The End of the Affair| The End of the Affair]]. * This is the first episode since Brave New World to feature Damon Salvatore as the main antagonist but unlike Brave New World Damon is one of the main antagonists of this episode instead of being the main antagonist of the episode * Anna and Carol were last seen in The Hybrid. * Brady is seen in a flashback. He was last seen in Crying Wolf (killed by Stefan). * Bonnie returns in this episode. She was last seen in The Birthday on Jeremy's cell phone. * Bonnie mentions bringing Jeremy back to life and the "consequences" from her spell, which occurred in As I Lay Dying. * This is the first episode since Crying Wolf to feature a death from Alaric, but unlike Crying Wolf. Damon kills Alaric this time Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes featuring Klaus Category:Episodes featuring Anna